The AAA Gang
by AutumnSun101
Summary: Fionna is the leader of the AAA high school gang and things are going well until a new face shows up with a challenge. With leadership on the line, who will stand behind her and what lengths will she go to, to keep her position? - Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes...No that does not mean lemons people just themes!
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the wailing sound of my alarm, my body protests as I force myself up to turn it off. My bones groan and muscles cry as I stumble into the bathroom. Turning the faucet on proved to be challenging task, but soon the room is fogy with steam. I slowly take off my night clothes, admiring the hard earned bruises from last night's fight on my arms and legs.

When I get out of the shower, I go through my morning routine. Trip over whatever I left on the floor, yawn, search for clothes, settling on a wrinkled batman signal shirt and some tattered pants, yawn again. I latch my favorite necklace on and grab my beat up old bag before I make my way to the kitchen.

There's a note placed carefully on the island, handwriting neat and pointed; just like the man who wrote it, I don't bother reading it. I pop toast in the toaster and crack eggs over the hot stove, the grease popped as the bacon cooked and a chair screeched as the morning begins.

"Morning Sis," a sleepy boy rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn. Finn is just about eight with one of his front teeth missing and the other wiggling. His hair messy from sleep and his shirt is on backwards. I grin at the tried boy.

"Didn't get any sleep, I see," I place a plate of food in front of him and flick the tag poking out the front of shirt. He looks at it, then shrugs and shovels the eggs into his mouth. Something licks my bare toes, making me jump.

"Jake!" I holler and the small golden brown puppy barks back up at me. "Are you hungry?" I ask, he responds by running around me several times, jumping and yapping.

I fill a bowl with dog food and place it in front of him. He looks between me and the food, obviously dissatisfied with it. "Now don't start with me," I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at the puppy. He gives a little whinny sound but I turn from him and pretend to busy myself with dishes.

"Hey Finn, the bus should be here soon," I turn just in time to see him slip Jake some bacon under the table. "Don't feed the dog," I sighed and he grins innocently.

He leaves just as the bus pulls up, he staggers out with his hair still a mess, shirt backwards, and mouth full of toast. Jake whines at the front door, saddened by Finn leaving, as a car horn blazes from the street.

I place the last of the dishes in the sink, while the horn beeps about a dozen more times. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming," I mumble to myself and I sling my bag over my shoulder.

Jake attempts to trip me on my way out and howls in defeat when he is safely shut inside and I out. A little yellow VW Beetle sets in my cracked drive way, a girl hanging out the passenger window.

"Jeez, what was taking you so long," My friend Katharine, more famously known as Cake, smiles at me.

"Like, glob, you took lumping forever," Leslie, LSP, sighs from behind the steering wheel.

"Glob? Lumping?" I ask as I slide into the backseat.

"She's been on it all morning," Cake rolls her eyes.

"The 'rents said I gotta stop with all the sailor talk or else," LSP wiggles her eyebrows at me through the mirror, making me laugh.

Cake leans into the back and I notice the scratch across her cheek. "Who did that to you?" I grab a hold of her chin to get a better look. It's just a scrape but there's a purpling and a little swelling.

"Last night," she shrugs. "The girl had sharp nails," I let go and stare over at LSP.

"You?"

"I would never allow someone to damage my face," she says sharply. "But they fought dirty…couple of bruises, a broken nail,"

"Ooo, I'm surprised you let them live," Cake laughs. I lean into my seat and take in my two friends. Cake is tall, lean and tan; her light brown hair is bobbed. She is easily one of the prettiest girls in our school. LSP is all curves, her breast poke out from her low cut shirt and her jeans are low and tight. She has a round face and pouty lips, with bright purple hair. I sigh as we pull into the parking lot of the school.

"You skipping first period?" Cake calls over to me as we exit the car.

"Nah, meet you at lunch," I respond as I head across the lot. AAA high school has about three thousand kids attending so it has multiple buildings. I don't know many of my classmates but they all know me or of me. And no, that's not my ego speaking it's fact.

I'm the leader of all the ruffians, fighters, and lowlifes in this school. Most of the kids avoid me best they can, a few hate me, and a couple warship me. It's an easy enough life.

I make it into my first class in building C just before the bells rings and set down in the seat next to the window. It's not my assigned seat but no one says anything. When class starts I stare out the window.

The campus was well taken care, the grass carefully cut and bushes shaped into different animals. I watch as Mr. Ice crosses the yard, two people close behind. He's a perverted old man with bright white hair and a matching beard that trails down to the mid of his stomach; and he's also the principle.

He makes exaggerated arm gestures to his two companions. The woman following him had a hard face. She was dressed like a corporate man, an ironed blouse and black slacks that left everything to imagination. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun and her lips were painted red.

Slinking behind them was a boy around my age. He wore a plaid button up shirt with slightly baggy black pant. His hair was the same deep black as the woman's but it was messy and hung low framing his face.

I came to the conclusion of, a new student and his mother. _Welcome to hell_ I thought. The boy glanced over at me and we locked eyes, his was a light brownish red color. I don't look away and he gives me a devilish grin, I raise my favorite finger and turn toward the board. When I sneak a glance back, he's gone.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Next chapter comes out soon. Please review I need them to survive!<p>

Fionna's Outfit can be seen at: fionna_outfit/set?id=127605279 - On Polyvore -If you really want to see but are having issues message me and i'll send you the link ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

"A/N: Here's Chapter 2…And if you can't guess Ignatius King is Flame Prince and Peirce Gummerson is Prince Gumball. Yes, I have bent their personalities to fit my story Mahahaha…ENJOY~

* * *

><p>I slip the last few coins into the vending machine and watch as the packaged sandwich falls to the bottom. Cake walks up to me as I fish my lunch out. She's quite and nervously glances around, very un-Cake like.<p>

"What happen?" I ask.

"Ignatius, he showed up and isn't in the best of moods," She whispers. I open my sandwich and take a bite, slowly chewing. I'm blocking the machine but no one complains.

"The roof?" I ask as I swallow.

She nods her face tight with worry. "He said something that angered some people and," she pauses a moment. "they want to shut him up,"

"Anyone touches him, they have to deal with me," I say then take a swig of my orange juice. She nods but keeps anxiously glancing at the stair that led to the roof.

"Alright then let go fix the problem," I smile and she visibly relaxes and follows me up to the roof.

Cake

I follow close behind Fionna as she travels up the narrow stairs to the roof, kids moving out of her way as we walk. It always amazes me the amount of fear and respect that she commands. A boy opens the metal door and gives a nod of acknowledgment as we pass through.

Ignatius King and Peirce Gummerson stand back to back surrounded by seven other livid faced boys. Someone throws a punch at Peirce, who swiftly side steps his attacker and delivers a kick to the boy's back. The audience of on lookers cheers.

"What the hell is going on?" Fionna voice rings out and the cheers die almost instantly. All heads turn to an angry Fionna, her hands on her hips, her hair whipping behind her in the wind, blue eyes narrowed and shinning.

"Oh hello Fi, we were just having a wonderful discussion with these gentlemen," Peirce smiles warmly at her, she glares back. Peirce Gummerson may have the looks of a prince, with a smile that could charm your pants off; but he was far from it, being part Fionna's enter circle and all.

"Is that why that one is bleeding?" She points to the boy Peirce had just kicked to the ground.

"My dear, what's a good debate without some blood?" He asked is face wide and innocent.

She rolls her eyes as I take in the other boys. They all look roughed up and angry but I know them. They're all underlings of Ash, a small time gang leader who answers to Fionna. I search for him and sure enough he's standing with his boys, a hand to his nose with blood dripping through his fingers.

"Fionna, their leader is Ash, there," I point at the white haired bloody boy who glares at me.

"Oh yes, you there, uh Ash, what do you think you're doing," she glares at him. No matter how much Fionna says she doesn't care, everyone knows she does especially when it comes to her friends.

"They said something about my sister," He told Fionna.

"Yeah, said she was a dirty whore!" Ignatius snarled with an unpleasant grin. Fionna glanced at me, pale eyebrows raised in an unasked question. Ash's older sister was a senior here and was well known as man thief, bully, and all around mean girl; using Ash's pull to get thing she wanted.

"Well in my knowledge of her, she is the definition," I keep my voice low, a smile pulling at my lips.

Fionna lets out a long open mouth yawn, "I guess it's settled then. Your sister is a whore and now this is beginning to bore me, so get off my roof,"

"You stupid bitch," Ash snarls and in the following silence you could hear a pen drop.

"Uh oh," Peirce sighs.

"That wasn't very smart," Ignatius laughs shaking his head.

I glance nervously at my best friend; her head was lowered slightly allowing her blond hair to hang in her face, hiding her eyes. Her hands hung in fists by her side. I took the opportunity to take a few steps back.

FIVE THINGS YOU NEVER DO

Never take Fionna's food

Never say mean things to Fionna's brother

Never disobey a direct order from Fionna

Never skip band practice

Never call Fionna a bitch

She moved so fast that I didn't realize she had until Ash gave a yelp pain and fell to the ground. Fionna straddled him, slamming her fist into his face repeatedly, each time she pulled her hand back more blood was stained on it. His screams of mercy filling the air.

I grabbed her fist as it was it the air for the tenth time. She turned toward me, baring her teeth like a rabid dog, eyes wild and strikingly blue; until she realizes it's me. She gracefully gets of Ash, her shirt painted with his blood; and gives him a kick to the side.

"I don't want to want to see you up here again," she scowls at the boy. "Now get him out of my sight," she barks at Ash's followers who trip over themselves to do as she says.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be out real soon promise.

FP: THAT'S IT!

Me: What 0.0

FB: WHAT WAS THAT! I WAS THERE FOR A WHOLE TWO SECONDS!

Me: What-

PG: I do have to agree with him, it's really unfair.

Me: I don't know what to do for you. :'(

FB: I WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!

-Review if you want more FB-

FB: REVIEW DAMN IT!


	3. AN

Alright, so I sorta forgot about this story until I got notification of people reviewing it. I want to apologize to those of you who have been waiting on a new chapter, I will get right on that. So please be just a little more patient with me and it will be up by the end of the week, if not sooner.


	4. The New Boy

_Quick thank you to all of the people who have been waiting on me, you guys are the best! And a shout-out to Dana who's reviews drew my attention back to my unfinished work._

I glanced down at my ruined shirt; the blood of that little shit had splashed across the front. My knuckles sting slightly and I wipe the blood from my hands onto my stained shirt. Cake is shaking her head Ignatius who is laughing and cheering.

"Shut up, fool," I snap at him. "It's your fault that my shirt is ruined," He laughs harder.

It takes a moment for him to settle down and he almost cracks at every glare I throw at him. He runs a hand through his bright red Mohawk with a cheesy grin.

"Oh, come on don't be mad at me Fi. I'll buy you at new shirt, I promise," He holds up his hands as if surrendering as I approach him. I admire his shirt, skulls with a small dragon slipping in between them.

"Give me your shirt," I demand and he blinks, confused. "Shirt off! It's mine now," I demand.

"No way Fi," he crosses his arms over his torso, defiant. People are starting to stare again but a quick glare makes them fairly more interested in the food in front of them.

"You owe me a shirt and I want that one," I point at it.

"Just give it to her. Plus she can't go walking around school with blood on her shirt," Peirce sighs, digging into a bag of chips. Ignatius let out a stream of curses before taking off his shirt. People start whistling and hooting at him.

He tosses it at me and I grin. Peirce is laughing, while Ignatius starts flexes his body at the onlookers who cheer even louder in response. Even I have to admit that he had a nice body, all tight and lean. I blink away the naughty thoughts that enter my dirty little brain.

"Shows over everyone get gone," Cake hollers at the students. They don't put up a fight, just reluctantly grab the lunches and head down the stairs, some glaring over their shoulders.

"You two, too," I tell the boys. Ignatius is admiring his own muscles and Peirce has moved from chips to a small bag of cookies.

"What, why?" Ignatius asks but even he could guess that I plan to change before going down. I glare and he smiles innocently at me. I glance at Peirce; he sighs and grabs Ignatius by the arm, dragging him toward the door.

"Really now? Must she explain everything to that thick head of yours?" Peirce is mumbling as he struggles to get Ignatius down the stairs. Cake joins me in laughing at our stupid friends.

I yank off my soiled shirt and pull on the new one. I smile brightly at Cake and she returns it. I slip my arm in between hers and stroll toward the door.

"Oh have you heard about the new restaurant opening up?"

"No, I haven't," So Cake fills me in as we walk to our next class.

I tap my pen against my desk rapidly and I shift uncomfortably in my chair. Why I came to my last hour is even beyond my logic. I've only been in here ten minutes and I can't wait to leave. I glance at the clock, then at my phone. Nope clock has the right time.

"What on earth is your problem?" Peirce sets down in the desk in front of mine. Late to class, per usual, and the teacher ignores his tardiness, per usual.

"I'm going crazy, out of my mind, insane, and this chair is uncomfortable," I mumble laying my head onto the cool desk.

"Well do want to trade chairs?" He smiles as I lift my head to give a glare. "Or," his grin grows wider. "You could always set here," he pats his knee and I make a face.

"Mr. King so nice of you to join us," The teacher raises his voice catching my attention as Ignatius walks in. He's wearing a two sizes too big pitch black t-shirt with white paint splattered on it.

"Hey, I was with the Principle," He waves a little pink slip in front of the teacher's faces. "Apparently I need to wear clothes at school," His eyes flash to mine and I can't help but let out a laugh. The teacher waves him away and he flops into the set next to Peirce.

Class goes on, and then on, and I'm stuck wondering when the torture will end. The teacher is going over on how (math equation) when the door opens again and a boy walks in. It's the boy from this morning with his black hair hanging down in his face.

"Ah, I was wondering when you where coming," The teacher sighed and then turned to addressed the class. "Marshall Lee will be joining our class. Please find an open seat."

There was only one open seat in the whole class room, the one to my left. Marshall scans the room until he finds it and looks at me. A smirk flits to his lips.

_Who the hell does he think he is? _My temper flares at the cocky expression.

"An interesting character," Peirce whispers to me as Marshall makes his way back to me.

"I'd like to wipe that smile off his face," Ignatius mumbles and I give a snort of agreement.

Marshall slips into the seat and gives me an easy grin. "Hello, little bunny, who might you be?" _Little bunny? _My mind is fuming with idea of punching the smug look off his face.

"If you don't know, then you should do some research," Peirce smiles sweetly at the boy but there is an underlining threat in his eyes.

"Back down, for your own good," My Mohawk wearing friend warns. Ah my knights in shining armor I smile at them.

"Are you going to make me?" Marshall challenges that annoying smirk dancing on his lips.

"No," Ignatius laughs. "I'm more worried for your safety, dude," I smile devilishly before digging the heel of my shoe deep into his foot. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and try to tug his foot away but I have it caught. I dig in a little deeper making sure I feel the crush of his toes.

"You will watch your tongue, idiot boy," I give him a wicked smile. His brows are draw together in pain but otherwise he shows no signs of distress. "or I'll let them have some fun with you." I nod toward the boys who both leer at him.

"Ah you must be Fionna Martins," He smiles brightly. "The dangerous beauty of AAA high,"

"Yes, dangerous," I smile sweetly. "Best to remember new boy," I release his foot and he tucks it far from my reach but continues to smirk at me.

"Ah but you must remember beauty," he laughs.

_So I'm not super happy with this chapter and I'm trying to get a feel for the story again but it's not flowing as much as I'd like. If you guys have any ideas or thoughts on the work please don't hesitate to review. _


	5. Ice Cream

_So this chapter is all about Fionna!_

_..._

It had been two weeks since Marshall Lee started attending our peaceful little school. Two weeks of his cocky expression flashing at me whenever he gets the chance. Two weeks of settling the boys so they don't attack him. Two weeks worth of rumors of him gaining followers. Two weeks of people saying I've grown weak.

I watched him carefully from across the court yard. Cake and LSP chatting cheerfully about a new movie coming out; Ignatius trying to get Mono to arm wrestle him. Peirce sets next to me, munching away on some pretzels.

"What do you think," he asks me. Marshall is surrounded by a ground of rough looking people, Ash and his sister among them, both smiling and joking with the new boy. He laughs loudly at something someone says and pats Ash on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I need you to keep an eye one him, find out who he hangs with, what his position is, and if you think he is a threat," I answer not taking my eyes off the cocky boy.

"I can do that," I see Peirce grin from the corner of my eye. Marshall looks up and locks eyes with me. He gives me his signature smirk. I return it with one of my own acid smiles before turning back to my group.

Cake sets in Mono's lap, dwarfed by his huge body and LSP is twirling her purple locks between staring hungrily at some good looking men as they pass by. I glanced at my phone and curse.

"I've got to go," I say pushing my bag over my shoulder. They group glances up at me and gave me their goodbyes.

...

Finn's school was packed. I tried to maneuver my way through the crowd and got elbowed by some lady who glared hotly at me, as if I offended her poor elbow by touching it. Anger was already boiling in my skin by the time someone stomped on my foot and shouted at me to watch where I was going.

I placed my leg in front of his path and smile as he stumbled to the ground. Okay, so I had a temper. Maybe I should work on that…not.

When I make it to the gym, I almost let out a sigh of relieve. Pushing through crowds of hot sweaty middle age people was not my favorite pastime.

"Fi!" Finn's little body crashed into mine. He grinned up at me, his front tooth wiggling at me in greeting.

"I didn't think you'd make it!" He says happily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I respond, combing through his golden locks with my fingers. He's decked out in very princely attire. A white suit, with ruffles to spare and a short golden cape to finish it off. Prince charming.

"Have you seen dad?" Finn asks excitedly glancing around me, as if the man would magically appear.

"Uh," I shift uncomfortable and yank out my phone. "He left a message for you,"

I hand the phone over and his smile flickers before he presses it to his ear. His eyes darken as he listens but smiles up at me before handing the phone back.

"Dad says he wishes-" Finn stops then shakes his head. "At least I have you,"

I want to cry or hit something, like Father's face but I pull the little blonde into a hug instead. Finn was always the smarter, cool headed sibling and he was only eight. He blamed himself too much and others too little.

"Hey," I pull back giving him my best smile. "I think ice cream is dead giveaway after this, right," He nods happily and one of the teacher starts waving the students back. I plant a kiss on his forehead before he scurries off.

I find a good place and settle in, my phone at the ready to record. An older lady with blond hair sets next to me with a grin.

"Fionna! How good to see you," She babbles, her own phone already taking photos of a strawberry blonde girl.

"Mrs. Gummerson," I give a tight smile. Peirce's mother could smile in your face while simultaneously setting you on fire. But luckily for me she found me rather 'enchanting', as she so elegantly put it three years ago, at Finn's pre-school entrance ceremony. "Nice to see you, too,"

She snaps another photo of her little girl, Bonnie, and waves at the eight year old rolling her eyes. Ah, kids. She turns to me with a frown, checks her watch and then gives me a heavy look.

"Fionna, aren't you suppose to be at school?" She asks in a very motherly tone. I have to force myself from repeating the eye gesture that her daughter just did.

"I asked for the rest of the day off," I smile at my brother who catches it and grins back. "Can't leave him hanging."

Usually I would tell anyone who couldn't mind their own business to bug off but believe me when I tell you this woman was The Devil in housewife clothing. No matter how old I got, the woman still scared the hell out of me.

"You're such a good sister!" Mrs. Gummerson gushed. "I wish my Peirce would be such a dedicated big brother."

The woman didn't have an off switch, I swear. She continued to talk and talk and talk until the play started and I could have wept with joy.

The play was the standard fairy tale with an evil witch, a damsel in distress (Bonnie) and a handsome prince (Finn) to save the day. And even though it was overdone and the children tripped over their line ever so often, I still cheered and shouted with the entire crowd.

I was proud when Finn did his final bow and grin up at me. Call me a sucker but the boy had that special quality that made everything else special too.

...

I waited next to the fence outside of the school, the bell had rang ten minutes ago and the court yard was filled with pint size people looking for the parents. I scanned to kids looking for the spec of bright blond that identified my pint size person.

Sure enough, Finn came racing down the school steps and crashing into my arms. Back into his regular school uniform and a happy smile gracing his face.

"You were so awesome!" I lifted him up high and he giggled with delight, looking like the eight year old he was. This was how it was suppose to be. He was supposed to be giggling like a little kid and someone was supposed to watch out for him. That person just happens to be me.

"Ice cream!" He shouted, remembering my promise from earlier.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want brussels sprouts instead?" I ask and Finn makes a face that causes me to laugh loudly. I scoop him up and start down the street. For an eight year old he was heavy.

"Ice cream," He says more seriously this time.

"Did I hear broccoli?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ice cream!"

"Green beans?"

He gently grabs my face in between his hands and looks me dead in the eye. "Ice cream," I can't help but laugh at the seriousness in his little voice.

"Oh right ice cream," He almost sags in relieve. "We want ice cream!" I shout and he laughs.

...

Homework and dinner flew by and Finn went to bed without an argument, with Jake sleeping at the foot of his bed. The day had been long and tiring, and my own bed sounded lovely but the dishes still sat dirty in the sink and the laundry unfolded in the dryer.

Ah, housework my forever enemy.

So like the ever mighty Fionna I was, I attacked it head on. Dishes didn't take too long and I packaged the leftover and stored them in the fridge.

I was folding the monster pile of clothes when the front door unlocked and a man walked through. He was tall with broad shoulder and a head full of the ever so famous golden locks of the Martins', cut close to his scalp.

He glanced over at me and gave a heavy sigh. Probably wishing to sneak in unnoticed, well I just ruined that plan. I almost grinned at the thought.

"Hey," he says lamely and I give him a simple snort in reply. We don't talk after our short interaction. He wonders off into his room and doesn't come back out.

What a wonderful dad, right?

I'm not sure if I hate him.

Not sure if he hates me.

When my mom died, he died. As stupid as it sounds, my father disappeared that day and was replaced by this robot.

Eat. Work. Sleep.

His life.

I don't know him and he doesn't know me. Us. He doesn't know us. Finn's too young to remember a time before the robot dad. To remember our mother. To remember what's it like to have a real parent.

I slam the shirt I was folding back down into the basket and glared at the door to Father's room. Come on you idiot! Come and speak to me!

I sigh, picking the shirt back up and folding in.

Bed sounds really good right about now.

...

_Yay! Another chapter done!_

_Fionna's a confusing character right? On one hand you have a leader and fighter, on the other a caring sister. I hope this chapter explains a little more about her. Again, this story is something I haven't worked on in a while so it may not be great. _

_Also my writing style may change once in a while so forgive me. _

_Next chapter more about Fi in general and we introduce Marshall Lee with a little bite! Sorry to those who've been waiting for the relationship to start. _


End file.
